


A Mirror or a Memory

by hiddencait



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait





	A Mirror or a Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/gifts).



We are more linked than I dreamed, more alike than I feared, more dangerous together than I imagined.

And yet, through my fear, I realize you are the only future I hope for. The culmination of my past life’s ambitions, the only truth I offered to the world.

We’ve both been twisted by our maker(s), even as we are in so many terrible ways the making of each other.

Equals and opposites, dark and light, passive and aggressive, hopeful and so painfully bitter over the world that created us.

And still I wonder, where will I end and you begin?


End file.
